1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and method, and more particularly to a Push To Talk (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PTT’) service mobile communication system and method that allows PTT terminals to communicate with non-PTT terminals and vice-versa.
2. Description of the Background Art
The PTT service allows a user to set his or her terminal to be used as a walkie-talkie. Further, the PTT service supports a one to N communication service allowing a user to communicate with a small or medium-sized group. For example, FIG. 1 is an overview illustrating a general PTT service mobile communication system. As shown, the PTT service mobile communication system includes PTT terminals 10 and 30 and a PTT server 20.
Further, to use the PTT service, the user first selects the PTT function on the PTT terminal 10, and then enters the identification numbers or telephone numbers (hereinafter, referred to as telephone numbers) of the PTT terminals 30 and then begins speaking into the terminal 10.
The inputted voice (PTT voice data) and telephone numbers are then transmitted to the PTT server 20, which confirms whether the received numbers are registered (e.g., stored in a memory of the PTT server 20) Then, if the telephone numbers are properly registered, the PTT server 20 transmits the PTT voice data to the appropriate PTT terminals 30 corresponding to the dialed telephone numbers. Further, the PTT voice data transmitted to each PTT terminal 30 is outputted through a speaker on a respective terminal 30.
However, the background art PTT service can only be used with terminals that support the PTT function and that are subscribed to the PTT service. That is, terminals which do not support the PTT function cannot use the PTT service. Thus, a user using a terminal that does not include the PTT function cannot communicate with terminals 30 via the PTT mode (i.e., walkie-talkie mode) and must communicate with the PTT terminals via short text messages or via a traditional voice call.